


棒棒糖（泥塑档5速打）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档。2019/11/23
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai





	棒棒糖（泥塑档5速打）

她陷在宾馆的柔软的床上，嘴巴里叼着一支三叶草，同行的男同学问你叼这个干什么。  
散学后的时间总会安静又无趣，扎着松松软软的马尾的女孩儿的目光从天花板移开，游移了一会儿突然意识到了是在对着自己说话，她的食指和中指用熟练的姿势夹下了嘴巴里的三叶草，看了一会儿，攥进掌心里，汁液和残渣混合在一起，草本植物那种独特的气味从手里爆裂开来。  
“刚才路边拔的。”  
你很会抽烟吗？

她是在学校里很受欢迎的女生，漂亮，独特，不易琢磨，可以通吃同性和异性。给出一个比喻的话，她就像身处一片沉甸甸的麦田之中，突然扬起头、展开庞大而有力的翅膀的鹤，在苍蓝到洗净的天空低头吻它时，它却全盘把这爱抛到一边儿去了。  
不需要，不在乎。

少女拽过来对方的领带，手臂搂着对方的脖子，凉凉的嘴唇也蹭上去，葡萄味的，男生解开了她背后的胸衣扣子，那些包裹在衣服线条里的漂亮的阴影便顺着肩窝流下去，流到了背和腰相衔接的地方。  
藏在校服里的漂亮的皮肤，在半褪未褪的衣服间像冷色的花瓣正在层层绽放。  
“我不抽。”半睁着眼睛，再次烙在对方的嘴脸的吻，吐出的话是瞎话。抚摸着耳朵的手指还带着那种烤制烟的浓烈味道，只是之前捏碎的草汁的清新的气味中和了一下，显得没那么有攻击性。  
她总是很会撒谎，也总是很会掩藏自己，除了这些时间之外，这可真的是个完全看不出还有着企图心的人。  
我不信。

十五六的女孩子原来已经发育得这么好了，从风情到身材都是，可能是混血儿的缘故吧，总要比东亚的女孩子五官天生带来的幼感更加吸引同年龄的男生一点，如同完美满足了小男生的那种渴望姐姐或者母亲安慰自己的欲望。接吻的时候又软又卷的头发滑落下来，在夕阳的反射之中蓬松地躺开一池金红色。真奇怪，她人是冷的，但是光影总是不吝惜往她身上泼上大片的暖色。

“信不信由你，”女孩儿的胸脯压了上来，整个身体的重量也都靠了上来。呼吸很近，睫毛也长得要命，“你到底要做还是不做？不做我就走了……晚上还有约。”


End file.
